Aika Thompson
Scout |Likes =Vyse Yoko Dallas |Affiliation =Gallian Militia |Rank = Private |Role =Gallian militiaman (former) Adventurer |Appearances =''Valkyria Chronicles'' }} Aika Thompson is a seventeen year old be-goggled adventurer and sidekick of Vyse Inglebard who appears in the original Skies of Arcadia videogame. She joined the Gallian militia with Vyse and was assigned to Squad 7 as a scout. Profile Childhood friend and co-conspirator with Vyse, she came with him from a far-off land, half for adventure and half to keep him in line. Adversity only makes her stronger as she turns any problem around to resolution. The only two things that can stop this vibrant girl are ghosts and roaches. She left Gallia for places unknown on a new adventure for untold treasures, with the new comrades she'd found in Squad 7 there at her side. Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 195 *Accuracy - 22 *Evasion - 15 *AP - 800 *Defense - 0 'Max Stats' *HP - 329 *Accuracy - 33.3 *Evasion - 57.2 *AP - 900 *Defense - 3 Personal Potentials *'Pollen Allergy' - Heavy pollen allergies mean a steady drain in HP when standing near too much plant life. *'Good Buddy' - Being around close friends makes even the battlefield a little cheerier, boosting attack power. *'Runner's High' - Having less than half-full AP brings them an adrenalin rush that leads to increased defense. Battle Potentials *'Stealth' - Defenses are strengthened when in hiding. *'Nocturnal' - Their keen eyes pierce the dark of night, allowing for visibility equal to that in the middle of day. *'Resist Crossfire' - Damage taken from enemy interception fire is lessened. *'Double Movement' - They have a chance of being able to move twice consecutively. Quotes Upon Selection *"No problem, boss." *"Right, here I go." Attacking *"Bang bang baby!" *"It's over!" *"Ha!" Killing a Foe *"Perfect!" Enemy Sighted *"I see one!" *"Enemy spotted." Team Attack *"I'm with you!" *"Bang bang baby!" *"Leave it to me!" *"I'm with you, Vyse baby!" (Vyse) *"I'm with you, Yoko baby!" (Yoko) *"I'm with you, Dal baby!" (Dallas) (P) Potentials *"Ahhchoo... Unnh." (Pollon Allergy) *"Come on baby! It's you and me here." (Good Buddy) *"We're just gettin' warmed up!" (Runner's High) (B) Potentials *"Stealth is what I do, baby!" (Stealth) *"I ain't scared of the dark! ...Just ghosts." (Nocturnal) *"You think that's enough to stop me?" (Resist crossfire) *"Alright! One more time!" (Double Movement) Healed by Ragnaid *"Thanks, babe." Rescuing an Ally *"Medic!" After Medic Visit *"You! Medic! Over here! Quick!" *"Vyse baby! Stay Strong!" (Vyse) *"Yoko! This ain't how it ends!" (Yoko) *"Dallas! I won't let you die!" (Dallas) HP Critical *"This is getting... hairy." *"I'm fine. Really." Unconsciousness *"... Vyse..." Death *"I can't... leave you, Vyse... Wonder if I'll... be a... ghost." Enter Squad 7 *"Hey there, I'm Aika Thompson. I'll try my best. Sound good, Welkin?" Exit Squad 7 *"What, it's over already? Well, that's fine. If you need me though, call me, kay?" Trivia *Aika is originally from the video game Skies of Arcadia. Like Vyse, she is one of the few characters to lack a fourth potential. Category:Scout Category:Characters Category:Gallian Army Category:Squad 7 Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters